Christmas Wish
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope tells Santa what she wants for Christmas?, will she finally get the one thing she's always wanted or will she spend the holidays alone?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Wish-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia smiled as she walked by Santa at the mall, she turned her head when she heard, "what can Santa get for you young lady"?, she laughed and said, "are you talking to me Santa"?, the man laughed and said, "I sure am, why don't you come over and tell me what you want for Christmas"?, she said, "I don't think that's a good idea".

Santa said, "and why not, don't you believe in the magic of Christmas"?, she said, "of course I do", he patted his lap and said, "well then why don't you come over and tell me what you want for Christmas". She took a deep breath as she climbed into the mans lap, he wrapped his arm loosely around her and said, "so what can Santa get you this year"?, she said, "the only thing I want that I didn't get was my hotstuff".

The man turned his head and said, "your hotstuff"?, she giggled and said, "yes Santa, he is my chocolately goodness, my best friend, the man that has owned my heart for years". Santa said, "have you ever told him how you feel"?, she shook her head and said, "no", he said, "and why not"?, she said, "look at me Santa, I'm a chubby,  
geeky nerd, why would a hot specimen of a man like Derek Morgan want a woman like me"?, Santa said, "because maybe he loves you just as much as you love him".

She laughed and said, "thanks Santa but that's not how me and Derek roll, we're best friends but that's it, sadly", Santa smiled and said, "ya never know Penelope",  
she said, "how did you know my name"?, the man grinned and said, "I know every boy and girls name Penelope". She stood up and said, "I I I better go", Santa said, "before you go where is your hotstuff this Christmas"?, she said, "all of my friends are gone to visit their family and that includes my hotstuff".

Santa said, "is there anything else that you want since you don't think I can grant your Christmas wish"?, she laughed and said, "nope, I just want my hotstuff", he said, "and if you got Derek for Christmas, what would you do"?, she said, "if I got my hotstuff for Christmas I would never ever let him go again". Santa then handed her a candy cane and said, "be careful what you wish for Penelope".

Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "Merry Christmas Santa", he said, "and Merry Christmas to you to Penelope" and as she climbed down off the platform he laughed and said, "Merryyyyyy Christmassssss ho ho ho". she swallowed hard and waved as she walked quickly toward the exit, when she got to the exit she turned around to wave at Santa one final time but when she turned around he was gone.

She said, "where did he go, where did he get to so fast"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "you better get home Garcie before it starts snowing because you have hot cocoa, popcorn, twizzlers and your favorite movie waiting on you" as she climbed into her car and pulled away from the curb. On the way back to her place she turned the radio on and started singing along with the radio.

As she pulled into her parking spot she sighed and said, "Merry Christmas Ester", she then climbed out of her car and headed toward the front door, it wasn't long before she was walking back into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Penelope quickly toed off her shoes and headed through to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable for the evening.

A few minutes later she walked into the living room with her cocoa and snacks in her hand, she then sat down and curled her legs up under her and said, "alright it's time for the annual Penelope Garcia Christmas ritual to beginnnnnnn". She laughed as she put the tv on her favorite movie, she put the remote down and picked up her cup and took a sip and said, "niceeeeee, very niceeeeeeee".

As the movie started she curled up on her side and said, "I wish my hotstuff were here with me", she then sighed and took a sip of her cocoa as her favorite character came into the picture. About middle ways through the movie she started falling asleep and before she knew what was happening someone was knocking on her door, she got up and stumbled toward the door.

She pulled her robe together and said, "Merry Chr" and before she could finish her word she heard the booming voice of her best friend saying. "Merry Christmas baby girl" as he pulled her into his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Wish-Ch 2

Derek smiled as they pulled apart and said, "aren't you going to invite me in"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "yes, yes, please come in", he walked by her carrying a huge bag filled with presents. She closed the door and turned to see him taking off his coat, she said, "I thought you were going to spend the holidays in Chicago with your mom and sisters"?, he said, "they wanted me to come back here and spend the holidays with you".

She grinned and said, "they did"?, he said, "yes because you were all I could talk about", Penelope closed her eyes as he caressed her cheek, he said, "I really really missed you baby girl" before kissing her gently on the lips. When they pulled apart she said, "what was that"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "that my gorgeous goddess was something that I had been wanting to do for years, that was me showing you how much you mean to me".

Penelope said, "what are you saying"?, he smiled and said, "I have loved you for years", she said, "you've loved me"?, he said, "of course I have, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are my best friend, my rock and the other part of my heart". She said, "I am, me Penelope Garcia"?, he laughed and said, "yes you Penelope baby girl Garcia, you are my world".

She said, "why now"?, he took a deep breath and said, "the time was never right", Penelope said, "and it is now"?, Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and said, "it is, the time is perfect". Penelope said, "perfect"?, he said, "yes perfect", she pulled away and walked to the window and he quickly followed her and he watched as she looked out at the snow.

He gently turned her around and said, "do you not want to be with me, do you not love me"?, she cupped his face in her hands and said, "of course I love you and want to be with you". He said, "why are you pushing me away then"?, Penelope said, "what if us getting together ruins our friendship"?, he grinned as he pulled her closer and said, "it won't, it will only make us closer".

She opened her mouth to speak and he put his finger over her lips and said, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you but if you're not ready for that I und" and she stopped his rambling by crashing her lips against his. Dereks hands quickly started roaming all over her body causing chills and waves of pleasure to roll over them both.

Penelope pulled away when they bumped into the huge bag of presents and said, "ohhhh what's in the bag"?, he laughed and said, "gifts for my girl", he motioned for her to sit down and he blew out a deep breath as he watched her plop down on her couch. He took the first gift out and said, "this is from momma", she ripped it open and said, "ohhhhh handsome it's gorgeous".

Derek said, "she said that it would look good on you", she raised her hair as he latched the diamond necklace around her neck, she said, "what do you think, how do I look"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "you look beautiful, absolutely beautiful". She grinned and winked at him as he handed her the next huge box in the bag.

She listened as he said, "this is from Sarah", she opened the box and said, "yesssss, I've been wanting one of these", Derek laughed as he watched her wrap the sweater around her. He handed her another gift and said, "this is from Desi", Penelope opened the box and said, "I love it", she then slid the bracelet on her wrist and said,  
"the colors are beautiful".

Derek grinned and said, "you're beautiful", she winked at him and said, "you're a little biased my love", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know beautiful when I see it and trust me goddess you are beautiful". Penelope said, "I I I have some gifts for you", he said, "baby you didn't have to get me anything", she said, "hush that mister" causing him to laugh and say, "yes mam" as she handed him the first box.

He opened the lid and said, "ohhhhh baby it's gorgeous", she said, "do you like it"?, he put the watch on his wrist and said, "like it, I love it", she said, "I saw it and said I have to get it for hotstuff". She then put the next gift in his lap and he said, "baby you spent wayyyyyy to much on me", she said, "I did no such thing sug now open it".

Penelope watched as his face lit up as he pulled out the leather jacket, he said, "I love it but baby you didn't have to do that", she said, "I know I didn't have to my love but I wanted to". He took a deep breath and said, "now for your last gift", she said, "I already opened 3", he said, "yes, yes you have but none of them are from me".

He pulled out the box and handed it to her and as she ripped the paper off he slowly dropped to one knee and when she opened the lid she said, "ohhhhhhh hotstuff it's gorgeous but". He took the box and said, "I know this is fast but I can't wait any longer, I love you Penelope and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want us to get married and fill our home with lots and lots of bundles of joy".

Tears streamed down her face, he reached up and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife"?, she looked back and forth from the ring to the handsome smiling face of her hotstuff. Derek said, "don't keep your man waiting momma", she dropped to her knees and said, "yes, yes, of course I'll marry you".

She then watched as he slid the ring onto her finger before he crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you so much", she stood up and held out her hand and said, "show me, show me how much you love me". He intertwined their fingers and grinned at her as he led her through the beaded curtain that covered her bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Christmas Wish-Ch 3

They stopped beside her bed and he opened her robe and slid it down her body taking a deep breath as her nightgown revealed the amazing body he couldn't wait to get to explore. She quickly tugged his shirt off and tossed it on the floor and he couldn't help but smile as she ran her hand up and down his chest, he said, "you are so beautiful" before claiming her lips with his.

Derek every so slowly slid her straps down over her shoulders and it was only a matter of seconds before it puddled at her feet, he felt his heart racing as she then stepped out of her gown and kicked it to the side. She then started sliding his jeans and boxers down over his hips, once they were tossed aside with the rest of the clothes he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you".

She smiled and said, "I love you to", she then took him by the hands and fell back on the bed, taking him with her, he hovered over her just admiring the beauty that was his baby girl. He quickly climbed between her creamy thighs and lined himself up at her entrance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft and loving kiss.

As Derek entered her she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready, he wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved but the need to take her hard and fast was strong. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as he plunged in and out of her, she had never felt this way before, so whole, so wanted, so loved.

Derek hissed in pleasure as he felt her nails digging into his back as they moved as one, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she rolled them over and then she hovered over her hotstuff. Dereks hands automatically went up to cup her perfect breasts as she sank down on him, Derek knew as he watched the beautiful woman above him that he had never been in love before, that he had never been loved and wanted by another woman like he was with his baby girl.

He then raised up and claimed her lips with his, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed, he smirked and said, "momma likes to be in control, huh"?, she wiggled her hips hard and fast earning moans of pleasure from Derek. Penelope then slowed her pace down as she ran her hands all over his muscular chest.

Derek put his hands under his head and watched as her breasts bounced up and down in his face, he licked his lips and said, "you have the most perfect breasts I have ever seen". Penelope kinda blushed and said, "and you are perfect in every way", he felt her starting to tighten up around him so he rolled them over and said, "it's time for daddy to be in control".

Penelope moaned his name over and over as he pounded into her hard and fast, she pulled him down to her and started peppering his lips with kisses as she felt herself tightening up around him. A few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both, Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her.

They both laid there gasping for air and Derek reached over and took her hand in his and said, "that was amazing", she rolled over onto her side and threw her arm across his waist and said, "that it was, it's never been like that before, never". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

She looked him up in the face and said, "I love you Derek, it's always been you", he gave her his famous smile and said, "and it's always been you", she raised up and kissed his lips and she smiled against his mouth as he rolled her back over onto her back. Where they spent the next several hours making mad passionate love and showing each other how much they loved each other.

Penelope woke up around 3:00 and put Dereks shirt on and headed back through her apartment, she stopped when she saw someone standing at her Christmas tree, she then stepped forward when she heard Santas voice saying, "Merry Christmas Penelope". She said, "and Merry Christmas to you to Santa", he turned around to see her standing there smiling.

Santa said, "did you have a good Christmas"?, she nodded her head and said, "the best ever", he said, "I'm glad and now that you are together with the man of your dreams". She walked over and hugged him and said, "thank you, thank you for everything", he winked at her and said, "you are very welcome but now I have to go, I have to get back to Mrs. Clause".

Penelope laughed and watched as he put his finger to the side of his nose and say, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night" and then poof he was gone, she walked over to the window and looked up to see his sleigh flying away. She jumped when she felt 2 strong arms wrapping around her, he said, "I woke up in that big bed all alone".

She turned in his arms and said, "we can't have that now can we"?, he laughed and said, "no we can't", she intertwined their fingers and said, "let's go back to bed sugar shack". Derek said, "lead the way gorgeous, lead the way" and it wasn't long before they were snuggling under the covers, Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl".

She looked over her shoulder and said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff, Merry Christmas" and as they laid there wrapped in each others arms they couldn't help but smile knowing that they finally got what they wanted, each other.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Wish-Ch 4

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek kept looking at his watch and then he looked up and said, "how much longer"?, Hotch said, "it won't be much longer, this snow storm is making things hard for Scott to see". Derek said, "I have to get to her man, she's delivering early and she's scared to death that something is wrong", JJ put her hand on Dereks and said,  
"you didn't know that she was going to go into labor early Morgan, she's in good hands and we will be there before you know it".

He took a deep breath and said, "we've been through so much in the past year, first getting married on Valentines day and then finding out she was pregnant in May and now she's gone into labor at 7 months, what if something happens, what if I lose her or lose them both"?, Dave said, "son your wife and child are in the best of hands and they are going to be fine", he nodded his head in agreement as he buried it in his hands.

Meanwhile in the hospital a crying Penelope looks up to see a doctor walking into the room, she quickly says, "please tell me that everything is going to be alright with my baby"?, the man slid the mask down over his face and said, "everything is going to be fine Penelope", she smiled and said, "S S Santa"?, he walked over and took her hand in his and said, "don't worry, you and your daughter are going to be fine".

She smiled up at him and said, "daughter, did you say daughter"?, he said, "I did and you both are going to be fine, I promise", she relaxed against the bed but then raised up when she was hit with another contraction. The room was filled with doctors as her heart monitor started going crazy, she looked up at the man standing next to her and weakly smiled as one of the nurses put something in her IV to sedate her.

The man leaned down and said, "when you wake up you will have a happy and healthy daughter", she said, "th thank youuuuu" before her eyes closed, the doctors then all started working feverishly to save both Penelope and the baby. Meanwhile the jet barely stops moving before Derek hops off and runs toward one of the waiting cars and right on his heels was Reid who yelled back at the others, "we'll see you at the hospital" before both doors slammed shut and they raced away from the rest of the team.

Derek looked over at Reid and said, "I can't lose them pretty boy, not after finally getting everything we ever wanted", Reid said, "Morgan listen to me, Penelope and the baby are both going to be fine, she's healthy and did everything the doctors said and she even gave of caffeine". He nodded his head and said, "that she did but", he shook his head and said, "no buts, my sister and niece are going to be fine".

He glanced over and said, "niece, do you know something I don't"?, he smiled and said, "maybeeee, maybe not", Derek took a deep breath and said, "thanks Reid", he said, "for what"?, he said, "for keeping me sane". Reid said, "that's what family does, they are there for each other", Derek sighed and nodded his head yes in total agreement as they raced into the parking lot.

When they ran inside Derek ran over to the desk and said, "Penelope Morgan", the nurse smiled and said, "calm down sir, calm down", Reid quickly filled the nurse in and she said, "Mrs. Morgan is in recovery". Derek said, "how is she"?, the nurse said, "I'll let her doctor know that you're here and he will be right down to talk to you", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they walked over to sit down in the waiting room.

It wasn't long before the doctor walked over and said, "Mr. Morgan"?, he jumped up and said, "yes, how's my wife and baby"?, he said, "your wife and daughter are both fine and you can see them in a few minutes". Reid looked at the doctor and said, "so the delivery was ok then"?, he said, "she started hemorraging but we were able to get that quickly under control and your daughter was born safely".

Derek said, "please, can I see them"?, he said, "sure, follow me", just as Derek and Reid started following the doctor down the hall the rest of the team ran through the door. Reid motioned for them to follow them and soon they were all heading down the hall toward Penelopes room, Derek was so excited to get to see his wife and daughter, he couldn't wait to make sure that they were both safe and sound.

when Derek and the rest of the team walked into the room Penelope was holding her daughter in her arms and gently kissing the top of her head, Derek quickly headed to her side. Penelope looked up and said, "she's here and she's perfect", Derek kissed her gently on the lips and then kissed their daughter on the top of the head and said, "I love you both so much and I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you".

She reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks and said, "we're alright and we're right here with you", she looked down at their baby and then said, "would you like to hold her"?, he said, "I would love to", just as Penelope handed the baby to him Fran walked into the room and said, "sorry it took me so long to get here that snow storm is awlful".

Penelope said, "what do you think of your grandaughter"?, Fran stepped closer and said, "she's beautiful, absolutely beautiful", Derek said, "how are you feeling my love"?, she said, "exhausted but amazing". Emily said, "soooooo have you decided on a name for her"?, Penelope said, "I have an idea on that"?, Derek smiled at her and said, "and what's your idea sweetness"?, she said, "Christina Francine Morgan and we can call her Chris for short".

Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "I love it", he then looked down at his daughter and said, "welcome to the family Christina Francine Morgan", as the rest of the clan got closer Penelope smiled as she heard the light sound of bells and a voice saying, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night", she sighed happily and said, "Merry Christmas everybody, Merry Christmas".

The room was then filled with the sound of everybody saying, "Merry Christmas", Penelope then looked around the room and smiled knowing that all of their happiness was because of a wish she made a year ago to Santa. She laughed and Derek said, "what's so funny gorgeous"?, she said, "just thinking hotstuff, just thinking", he kissed her on the lips and said, "thinking, thinking about what"?, she said, "christmas wishes" and he winked at her and said, "my wish came true last year to when I listened to my heart, momma and Santa".

Penelope said, "Santa"?, he said, "yeah I was picking up your ring and Santa called me over and asked me what I wanted most for Christmas and", she said, "so we owe everything to Christmas wishes"?, he laughed and said, "that we do, that we do". As she looked around the room she knew that Christmas and Santa were always going to hold special places in her heart.

The End


End file.
